


0416那天的车

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 朱白rps - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	0416那天的车

“白宇，…我想抱你…”  
朱一龙从身后贴了上来，没头没尾地冒出一句。  
白宇一瞬间还没反应过来，“你不是正抱着呢吗，抱呗，抱个够~”  
今晚是朱一龙的生日，本来也说好要见面帮他过生日，没想到这人直接跑到自己直播现场去接下班。  
这波骚操作真的是…厉害！  
自己都差点直播不下去，眼珠好像有自己的意识，总是不由地瞟向他。  
心里像煮开的火锅，咕嘟咕嘟直冒泡。  
从确定关系到现在，他从不刻意遮掩避讳，也不管别人揣测臆想，几乎半个圈子的人都知道了他们的关系，他就一点不害怕的吗？

“不是…我…我想做…”朱一龙脸红得像番茄，吞吞吐吐词不成句。  
“……”白宇眼睛亮了。  
这个人其实很矛盾的，说他A吧，他又特别容易害羞；说他软吧，他又特别强势特别倔，武力值也高。  
白宇跟他在一起越久，越觉得这种反差让人欲罢不能。  
今天真的是太阳打西边出来了，这么禁欲克制的人主动要开荤，白宇忍不住想逗他，“做什么？”  
朱一龙皱着眉头，埋怨地看着白宇。  
“哥哥，你不说清楚我不明白啊。你想做什么？”白宇笑得狡黠。  
朱一龙知道他是故意的，舔了舔后槽牙。  
僵持了一会儿，他就投降了，“…做，做爱…你上次说要给我的生日礼物，你忘了？”  
白宇口干舌燥。  
他咬了咬嘴唇，他自己不知道这个动作有多诱惑。  
朱一龙每次看他咬嘴唇都会失神。  
低低的轻笑传入耳中，朱一龙回过神，听到自己牛仔裤拉链被拉开的声音。  
“没忘。生日快乐哥哥。”

T恤和牛仔裤都被脱掉之后，明明没喝酒却带着一脸醉态的白宇半敞着衣衫跨坐在他身上，拉起他的右手，从指尖开始吻起，漂亮的嘴唇印过掌心、手腕、肘弯、上臂、肩膀，随着渐渐下移的吻而弯身，最后咬上了他胸前。   
“啊……！”  
白宇趴在朱一龙胸口，齿舌缠弄着那个敏感的凸点，向上探视的眼睛反射着灯光，在垂到额前的刘海间掩映着。   
在胸前的挑逗没有持续太久，温软的嘴唇慢慢往下移动，滑过肋骨肚脐和腰间，让朱一龙有种被舔遍全身的错觉。   
朱一龙吃力地睁开不知何时闭上了的眼睛，看见白宇带着灿烂的笑脸挪动身子，挤进自己腿间。   
早已勃起的器官忽然被握住了。  
白宇半垂着眼睛，态度从容又专注。  
朱一龙头昏脑胀，被爱抚的快感像海浪一样一波一波打过来，整个人快要灭顶了。   
“白宇…停下…”朱一龙忽然沙哑地制止他。  
“…嗯…？”  
朱一龙坐起来脱白宇的衣服，白宇抬起眼，伸出舌尖润润唇。  
他梦寐以求的那副嘴唇。  
朱一龙捧着白宇的脸，重重地吻上去，舌头伸进白宇口中，勾挑那方软肉。  
接近窒息的时候，他们才分开。  
白宇重重地喘着，眼神恍惚，鲜红的嘴唇泛着水光。他胸口起伏，说：“操。”  
“好啊。”朱一龙盯着他，哑着嗓子说。  
他们的嘴唇重新撞在一起，饥渴、急躁，吻得毫无章法。  
白宇闷哼着坐在朱一龙大腿上，他们赤裸的胸膛相互挤压，激起愉悦的战栗。  
朱一龙从没像这样如此渴望一样东西。  
他觉得自己中了白宇的毒。  
他就想占有他，攫取他的思想，在他全身烙下自己的印记，从头到脚，不放过每一处。  
“小白…我要你…求你…”朱一龙沿着白宇的下颌线条一路啃噬。  
“好。”白宇说着，拽着朱一龙倒在床垫上，让朱一龙的身体覆在他上方。  
前戏不长，潦草而急切。  
朱一龙急躁地为白宇扩张到3指。  
“可以了哥哥，进来。”白宇已经带出哭腔的呻吟，掐着他的肩催他。  
“还不行…”朱一龙也忍得辛苦，但是不想白宇受伤。  
“进来，快点！”

朱一龙揉捏着白宇的大腿，把赤红的欲望潜入了白宇水光润泽的后穴。白宇美妙的大腿夹住他，两条长腿勾着他的腰。  
他们同时发出满足的呻吟，温热的气息喷在对方口中，身体紧密胶合。  
朱一龙迅速找到了适合他们的节奏，他一压一压地嵌合、打圈，蠕动，送腰推臀，不紧不慢，捏着白宇的下巴赏他、亲他。  
白宇的目光朦胧而涣散，盘缠着两条腿，越箍越紧，感受着身上人的力量和热情。  
忽然他身子往上一拔，发出一声悠长的呻吟。  
朱一龙击中了他最甜美的那处。  
“啊！哥哥！好棒！”  
朱一龙的心里突然无比骄傲，他终于知道为什么毛片演员们要说那些低俗的台词。  
床笫之间的爱语无异于催情剂。  
他卯足了劲，一次一次又一次进攻白宇的前列腺，爽得直抽冷气。  
白宇抽搐的时候把他裹得太紧了！  
“好紧…你夹得我受不了了…”朱一龙埋头舔他耳珠，热气吹进白宇耳朵眼儿。  
白宇头皮一麻，这个人今天有点不一样啊，老干部以前可没这么多话。  
他忍不住嘤咛哼唧，声音销魂，痴缠劲儿上来了，勾他的脖子夹紧磨蹭，“哥哥给我…”  
“嗯…给你，都射给你…”  
朱一龙抬起他一条腿，握住他脚踝往里撞，大力抽拔，一下又一下，水溅了一床。  
白宇到的时候叫得又急又浪，箍得朱一龙太阳穴突突跳，疯狂耸腰一阵，栽在他身上，也射了。

事后他们一起躺着休息，朱一龙闭着眼睛，宽阔的胸膛有节奏地起伏着，白宇把脑袋搁在自己枕头上，就那么看着他。  
仿佛永远不会厌倦。  
他看上去温暖又可靠，男人味十足。  
可是又拥有刀削斧凿般的好容颜，俊美得像一幅瑰丽的画卷。  
他不知道自己做了什么竟让上天把这人赏赐给他，也许是上辈子拯救了地球。  
做爱的感觉固然令人陶醉，但真正让人神魂颠倒的是做爱的时候这个人投在自己身上的饥渴、热切、沉醉的目光。  
让他知道，这个人全心全意爱着自己。  
那是一种美好得超乎想象的满足感！似乎已经拥有了全世界！


End file.
